Dimension Traveling: Pokemon Edition
by ReaperTMWrites
Summary: The crew of The Mew Gang and Electric Heights are traveling through space and time to random places. Inspired by Saphroneth's Time Loops. T for swearing and some violence. Temporary Hiatus


DIMENSION TRAVELING: POKEMON EDITION

Inspired by Saphroneth's Time Loops

Featuring the cast of The Mew Gang and Electric Heights

Also featuring random appearances of the cast of Hyper

Also featuring the pokemon games getting seriously messed up

* * *

" _this is telepathy"_

"This is normal speech"

[This is poke speech]

{This is when the author randomly inserts a note that the characters can see, and mostly appears in the play-through-the-game ones}

And now on with the story.

* * *

1.1: Pokemon Red

* * *

The Mew Gang randomly popped into existance.

 _"What the..."_ Max broadcasted.

Storm shrugged. "At least I brought the translators..."

Gary blinked. _"What even is this place?"_

Mew popped in and out of her bubble. [Dunno, duncare, dunneedto. It's kinda grayish, though.]

Storm sighed. "Yes, Mew. We noticed that it was 'kinda grayish'."

Silver popped his head out the tree he'd apparently landed in. _"Well, she does have a point. It is grayish."_

Pearl shrugged. [I guess.]

Diamond was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

They looked for Diamond, and eventually found him standing by some tall grass.

[Whatcha looking at?] Pearl asked him.

Diamond frowned. [This is _really_ tall grass. What kind of grass even _gets_ this big?]

Pearl shrugged. [No idea.]

* * *

Storm told Max, Gary and Silver to switch to their human/mew forms (referred to as human forms by them).

"It's easier to go undetected in mew form, but if you're found, then you're pretty much screwed. In human form, you can wear a hat to hide your ears and stuff."

Silver and Gary refused the hat, and Max dug one out of his bag, which had mysteriously appeared. When questioned about where he got it from, he shrugged and "said", _"It's fanfic magic."_ Nobody knew what he meant by that.

After they changed, they looked like perfectly normal human beings.

They also had nothing to do.

Eventually, Gary and Silver wandered off. Gary noted that it looked a lot like Pallet Town, just smaller, and thought that his grandfather's lab might be around. He wanted to see if Professor Oak was the same in this dimension.

Silver went off in the opposite direction, saying he'd meet Gary there if it existed.

Max just kinda stood there, watching Pearl blow a Flamethrower on the grass.

Strangely enough, the grass didn't catch fire, prompting him to try other fire type moves.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gary had found Professor Oak's lab, and hestiantly opened the door.

There were a couple aides around, and he finally spotted Professor Oak in the back of the room.

Professor Oak spotted him.

{!}

Gary stared at the strange explanation point that appeared out of nowhere, before shrugging.

Professor Oak went up to him, and started speaking in a strange, monotone voice.

"Oh, hello, _!"

Gary stared at him.

 _"Uh..."_

"_ isn't here yet? I'll go look for him. You stay here."

 _"Uh...I didn't say anything..."_

"I'll be right back, _."

He left, leaving Gary very confused.

 _Why was he calling me _? Who's the other person?_

He contemplated this, before coming to the conclusion that in this dimension, his grandfather was insane and possibly senile.

He tried exiting the lab, but there was some sort of invisable wall that made strange boxes with words in them pop up.

Strangely enough, the boxes seemed to be him talking.

 _I still haven't said anything, though...well, beyond what I've been telepathing..._

* * *

Max was utterly and completely bored.

He'd been watching Diamond and Pearl attempt to set the grass on fire for the past ten minutes, and every time, they failed to set the grass on fire.

He'd gotten bored around five minutes ago, but he was waiting until Gary and Silver came back.

He started kicking the grass.

Not even two seconds afterward, he heard someone shout, "HEY! WAIT! DON'T GO OUT!"

Max looked over at where the voice was coming from.

Someone who looked remarkably like Professor Oak was running at them.

Storm, Diamond, and Pearl ducked on instinct.

Max just kinda stood there.

Storm, noticing that he was still coming, handed Max three translators, whispering, "We're gonna run. Give these to Gary and Silver when you find them."

She then flew off, Diamond and Pearl following close behind.

Max put them in his pocket for later.

Finally, Professor Oak got to him, and stopped, saying, "It's unsafe! Wild POKeMON live in tall grass! You need your own POKeMON for protection! I know! Here, come with me!"

Max blinked, finding himself following him. He grabbed his bag, and kept following him.

He activated his translator on the way, thankful he had it. It would be weird if he didn't talk in human language, and the only place he could think of where it _wouldn't_ be weird to use telepathy was Saffron City.

They got to the lab, and opened the door.

* * *

{!}

Gary blinked. _Another one? What even are those?_

He heard the door open, and turned around.

Professor Oak was bringing Max in.

Max looked very bemused, and was staring at Professor Oak strangely.

When they got to the table, Max silently handed him something.

He looked at it.

 _Storm must have given him the translators...well, I'm glad she did..._

* * *

Max looked around the lab.

A table, three pokeballs, a bunch of random people walking around.

 _Ok_.

Professor Oak suddenly looked up.

He grinned when he saw Max and Gary, and began speaking again.

"Welcome to the world of POKeMON! My name is OAK! People call me the POKeMON PROF!"

He grinned even more.

"This world is inhabited by creatures called POKeMON! For some people, POKeMON are pets. Others use them for fights. Myself...I study POKeMON as a profession."

He grinned even more, if that was even possible.

"Now, are you a boy, or are you a girl?"

Both of them fell over.

Max picked himself up, and stared at him.

[Uh...I think this is a very screwy dimension.]

Gary, who had picked himself up, nodded and said, [Just humor him.]

Max nodded, and said, [I'm a boy.]

Professor Oak (who heard that translated, of course) nodded and said, "What's your name?"

 _Ok, that one actually makes sense._ Max thought. "Max."

Professor Oak nodded again, and said, "Right! So your name is MAX!"

His grin became even wider, even though that was practically impossible.

"This is my grandson. He's been your rival since you were both babies."

That caused both of them to start backing away slowly.

[Crazy lunatic,] Max muttered. [I haven't even been here before, at least not long enough to have been freaking _born_ here...]

Professor Oak suddenly looked very confused, and said, "...Erm, what was his name again?"

Gary blinked, and said, [Well, this explains why he was calling me _ earlier...]

Max blinked.

 _Uh...isn't he supposed to know his grandson's name?_ _It's kinda bad when you don't..._

Nevertheless, he answered. [His name is Gary.]

Internally, he added, _Why don't you remember that? Are you insane? Senile? Both?_

Professor Oak regained his rather large grin, and said, "That's right! I remember now! His name is GARY!"

He grinned even wider, if that was possible. Which, in their normal dimension, wasn't possible. Apparently it was here.

"Your POKeMON adventure is about to begin!"

He then turned off the lights.

Then he turned them back on.

Max and Gary both blinked at the sudden flashing.

Max felt more confused then ever.

 _What was the point of that?_

There was a few tense moments of silence.

Professor Oak suddenly spoke. "GARY? Let me think...oh, that's right, I told you to come. Just wait!"

Gary blinked. [I didn't say anything.]

Professor Oak ignored him, and said to Max, "Here, MAX! There are three POKeMON here! Haha! They are inside the POKE BALLS. When I was young, I was a serious POKeMON trainer. In my old age, I have only three left, but you can have one! Choose!"

He then turned to Gary, and said with a stern look, "Be patient! GARY, you can have one too!"

Gary looked even more confused. [But I didn't say anything.]

Max shrugged. [I think this guy is insane. He thinks I was born here, remember.]

Gary nodded. [Point.]

Professor Oak grinned again. "Now, MAX, which POKeMON do you want?"

Max shrugged.

Gary looked at him, and then said, [The one on the far left is Bulbasaur, the one is the middle is Squirtle, and the one on the far right is Charmander.]

Max nodded, saying, [Thanks.]

He considered.

Bulbasaur would be good for most of the gyms here (if he was right about them), but it could also faint really easily when they got to the fire type gym or the ice type Elite.

Squirtle would also be good for the gyms, but it could faint really easily at the grass type and electric type gym. Also, it looked like Gary really wanted it, which was understandable, seeing as in their dimension, he had a blastoise.

Charmander was also a good choice for gyms, but the for the first few gyms, it would be...less then optimal. However, he happened to really like giant fire reptiles. And once you got through the first few gyms, it would be fine.

He considered for a few more minutes, before picking up Charmander's pokeball.

Professor Oak stared at him with that creepy grin of his. "So! You want the fire POKeMON, Charmander?"

Max nodded.

Professor Oak kept staring. "This POKeMON looks really energetic!"

Gary looked relieved as he grabbed Squirtle's pokeball. [I'll take this one then.]

Max started leaving, before something appeared.

{!}

He blinked.

Gary noticed he looked confused. [Yeah, I don't get it either.]

Max shrugged. [Uh...wanna battle?]

Gary let out his Squirtle. [Why not.]

Max let out Charmander. [Ok then.]

* * *

Meanwhile, Silver had somehow managed to get lost in a town of exactly two houses, a weird lab building, a flowerbed, and a river.

He glanced over at the lab, before facepalming. _"I'm an idiot."_

He tried the door to the lab, bt it wouldn't open.

 _Well, might as well go look at the tall grass..._

* * *

Meanwhile, Max and Gary were just finishing up their battle.

Max called out, [Use Scratch!]

That was enough to knock out Gary's Squirtle.

Gary smiled. [Huh. Probably should've expected that, seeing as you caught a legendary...]

Max shrugged. [I didn't really catch him so much as he wanted to come with me.]

And so they left, not bothering to say goodbye to the lunatic professor.

They didn't really notice that he was gone.

A few seconds after they left, a very confused Silver and a grinning Professor Oak opened the door to the lab.

* * *

And that's where we'll leave it for now.

This is the longest thing I have ever written.

Yep, this is gonna get messed up. And by that, I mean Gary's getting a whole new team.

See ya next time, where we focus on the Electric Heights crew in Dilbert, for some reason!


End file.
